AWE 31 Drabbles
by piratechu
Summary: Yup. AWE Countdown Drabbles and I decided to join in the fun! Willabeth, completely. Enjoy!
1. The Library

**an: **I decided to join aboard the drabble train. I'm new to writing short drabbles... so some of these might be a little long. Modern Willabeth. Yeah. I don't own Pirates... you know the basics.

* * *

Books, something that Elizabeth Swann and William Turner surely shared an interest in. Elizabeth read for fun and Will read to help inspire his writing. Both hid in a back corner of the library, enjoying each others company in silence.

Setting down her book, Elizabeth let out a long yawn. "Will, love, what time is it?" She questioned as her eyes fell shut.

Will lifted his eyes from the book he was reading and shrugged. "You're the one with the phone, check!"

Elizabeth's eyes flew open and she pulled out her cell phone. "Oh my god!" She screeched, eyes wide in surprise. "It's nearly two in the morning!" She then covered her mouth, just letting giggles hide in it. "We lost track of time, majorly." She lifted from her position across from Will and slid to sit right next to him.

"I guess the library is closed already," Will spoke before closing his book. Tossing it across the way, he dropped his head back on a shelf. "Great. My dad's going to kill me." Turning his head to look at the female curling next to him, he grinned. "And so will your dad."

The female merely shrugged and pulled herself to rest against Will's chest. "Oh, my dad knows I'm safe. If he didn't, he would have called long ago." Leaning up, she put both her hands onto Will's shoulders and he turned his face to her.

Will lifted an eye brow and opened his mouth to ask a question, but before he could do so- Elizabeth dropped her lips to his, bringing him to a kiss. He responded positively, arms wrapping around her slender figure. "Mmm… Liz…" He mumbled, not even caring the fact they were in the library.

Two lovers, in the darkness of a library, both hold a strong love towards each other. Elizabeth couldn't resist a soft giggle as she thought of the truth. Pulling away slightly, she let a soft smile cross her lips. "You know, Will, I really love the libraries at night."

Will had a grin in return, nodding his head. "So do I, Lizzie, so do I." The rest of the night faded away by stolen kisses and soft whispering.


	2. The Car

**an**: Time for the car! Ouuu. I love how I ended this one... heh. Of course, I'm the one who would fall for something sappy as this. Anyway, enjoy! I have some more to write so I can catch up. Thank god I'm home sick, eh?

* * *

Elizabeth Swann was blindfolded as she sat anxiously next to her boyfriend, William Turner. The male couldn't help but to laugh at each time she squealed and clawed at the blindfold.

"William Jonathon Turner! I swear! You better hurry!" She complained, arms folded across chest and lips pouted.

Will grinned and merely shook his head. "Calm down, love," He took one of her hands loosely in his. "You'll see your surprise in another ten minutes." He finished speaking before turning his eyes back to the road.

All Elizabeth did for the next ten minutes was pout, hoping that this surprise was truly as good as Will said it would be. Finally, after what felt like an hour, the blindfold was pulled away from her eyes.

Her eyes went wide as the scenery was revealed around her. They were parked on top of a cliff, located between a small forest, stars gleaming brightly over them. "Oh my god…" She barely whispered and slipped out of the car.

Will followed after with a soft smile, hands buried in his pocket. "This was the very spot I asked you out five years ago," He grinned as the memory played in his mind. Elizabeth sat on the hood of the car, eyes bright with the stars.

She turned her eyes to the distant looking Will, worry over coming her. "Are you all right, Will?" Elizabeth asked in a soft whisper. Will looked up from his thoughts and nodded, letting his smile take over. "I… I have a quest… question, Lizzie." He stumbled with words, nerves over coming him.

"Yes?" She barely got out, her palms sweating nervously. When Will strolled over and took both her hands into his, he knelt down on one knee. He chewed at his lower lip nervously. "Will you, Elizabeth, will you…" He choked on his words. He cursed at himself to focus. Finally, he just spat it out. "Elizabeth, will you marry me?" His hands left hers and pulled out a small box, revealing a small ring with a simple diamond in place.

Elizabeth's hands shot to her mouth, surprise taken over her emotions. "Oh, god, Will…" She whispered and jumped off the hood, straight into Will's arms. "Yes, yes!" She giggled and stole a kiss. "Of course, Will!" Her heart beat hard against her ribs, eyes brighter in pure happiness. 


	3. The Pub

**an**: Imagining Elizabeth completely wasted makes me crack up laughing. lol so, that's exactly what I did. And I had to do the 'pirates life for me' it just fit in! Not to mention it was stuck in my head... cough. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

"Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me!" A giggle followed after the horribly slurred singing before the female collapsed into her boyfriends lap. Elizabeth Swann brushed her honey hair away from her hazel eyes, a silly smile plastered to her lips.

Her boyfriend, William Turner, fought the laughter and had to hide his face so she wouldn't see him laughing. "Lizzie, how many have you had?" William Turner spoke up after calming his laughter.

Elizabeth looked up with a large smile, resting her hands against his strong chest, and eyes blurred from the alcohol. "'Ello, Willie!" She let out a giggle before dropping her head to his neck. "I'm wasted, ain't I?" She asked as she began to nibble at her boyfriend's neck.

"Yeah, love, you are." He rolled his eyes as Elizabeth began to suck at the skin of his neck. He attempted to act as if he didn't notice her attentions, but that failed when a proud smile broke his lips. Both his hands rested on Elizabeth's thin hips, thumbs rubbing the bone through the tank top. This was when he actually took notice of what she was wearing.

Elizabeth hooked her knees around Will's waist before speaking up randomly. "Willie, you'd make one hot pirate, you know that?" Will simply wrapped his arms around her and stood up. "Liz, you're totally wasted. You never call me Willie."

Will had to let out his laughter. "You _had_ to wear a mini skirt, didn't you?" Elizabeth slid her legs away from his waist, attempting to get down on the ground. Instead, she ended up falling and giggling. "Yeah, I did Willie. I wore it just for you!"

She sat there until Will picked her up. "Mmm… take me home, Willie." She wrapped her arms around his waist before burying her face into his neck. All Will did was laugh as he walked her out of the pub. He went to speak once more, but a soft snore came against his neck.

Will just laughed as he put her in the car then slid in on his own side. "My god, what am I going to do with you?" 


	4. London

**an**: Honestly, I'm not that fond of this one. I didn't really know what to do... blah. Enjoy, if you actually like this. I thought it was pretty crappy...

* * *

The wedding was beautiful beyond belief and the very next day, William and now Elizabeth Turner would be heading off for their new home in London. Both currently resided in Nottingham and agreed London would be a beautiful place for them both.

Packing the last bags into the small car, Will and Elizabeth took a moment of peace before climbing into the car. "You ready, love?" Will questioned softly, turning on the car. Elizabeth nodded excitingly. "Yes, Will, I am." She shut her eyes as she curled into the leather seat. Will took her small hand into his before heading off.

Three hours of driving, they soon arrived in London. Elizabeth's eyes flickered open and she let out a loud gasp at the beautiful scenery. Another twenty minutes of driving, they arrived at the small home they had purchased before the wedding. "We're home." Will spoke proudly, eyes turning to his new wife.

Both got out of the car and the cold weather engulfed them. When Elizabeth shivered, Will brought her to his body to warm her. Elizabeth's shoulders shook from holding back sobs, causing Will to look down. "What's wrong, Elizabeth?" His voice was soft and soothing, hands brushing against her back.

"It's just, all so beautiful…" She whispered hoarsely, hiding her face into Will's neck. "Not once did I think that we would actually get married." She spoke lamely, wiping at her cheeks with the back of her hands. "Yet here we are, standing before _our _home. In London…" Her voice disappeared after a moment.

Will chuckled and kissed her cheek. "Well, love, it's meant to be. We're meant to be together, and this is where we are meant to be." He finally took her hand and led her up the short path and into their new home. 


	5. Victoria's Secret

**an: **I had fun with this one. heh. Imagining Will being dragged into Victoria's Secret and having to hold bags and stuff. It makes me crack up! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

"Victoria's secret! Are you serious, Elizabeth?" William Turner spoke incredulously, eyes wide as he was dragged into the store. Elizabeth Swann turned to her boyfriend and rolled her eyes. "Oh, William Turner, grow up!" She giggled before adventuring further in.

Will shifted uncomfortably from one foot to another as he watched his girlfriend pick out different things. He felt the stares of other females and a blush crept onto his cheek. Elizabeth was making him hold all her bags and her purse.

Good lord, he should just walk out now. He would do so, if it wasn't for the love he harbored for the woman. Finally sick of just holding bags, he dropped them onto the chair and slid over to Elizabeth.

He kissed her neck softly and looked over her shoulder. "What are you looking for, Liz?" He lifted an eyebrow as she held up a lace outfit. Elizabeth gasped and dropped the lace as she turned, cheeks burning in embarrassment.

"I… er… just… uh… woman things, Will." She finally choked out, rushing away towards the back of the store.

Will couldn't resist but to follow her. "Woman things, eh? Does this have anything to do with the fact we are dorm mates?" He lifted a questioning eyebrow.

Elizabeth turned with a frown. "No!" She retorted, crossing her arms at her chest. When her gaze met Will's, she lowered her eyes. "Maybe…"

Will smirked cockily before his eyes turned to the rack next to them. "Personally, love, I like this teal outfit." He picked it out and handed it over to Elizabeth before turning away and going back to the front of the store.

"Cheeky dork…" She mumbled and acted angry, but fell when she looked at the outfit. Perhaps college wasn't going to be that bad. 


	6. The Lipstick

**an**: roflmao. This is dedicated to my lovely Doug. He fell asleep on the bus and we decorated him up. Bright red lipstick... how many people think of Rocky Horror Picture Show? Major roflmao. Enjoy the prettypretty Will Turner

* * *

Falling asleep in his girlfriend's apartment was one of the dumbest things Will Turner had ever done. Shifting his back uncomfortably on the couch, he rubbed his face before actually opening his eyes. 

He looked over to see Elizabeth curled in a chair near the television, a smile plastered on her beautiful face. Will grinned and stood, moving towards the restroom. Once there, he flipped the light switch up and stretched his arms, yawning. His brown eyes came to focus in the mirror and he let out a loud gasp.

"Elizabeth Eleanor Swann!" He called out, surprise and anger mixed in his voice. Elizabeth's eyes went wide at the yell and rushed into the room. "What's wrong, Will?" She peaked into the restroom to see an angry looking William Turner.

He pointed at himself through the mirror. His eyes were decorated with a bright yellow eye shadow, a light line of eye liner underneath, his face pale from cover up, a red blush over that, then a bright red lipstick against his lips.

Elizabeth bit her lip, suppressing the giggles. "You look beautiful, love," She broke into giggles, leaning against the door frame to stop from falling. Will's eyes flipped towards her and he growled. "You are so dead," he moved towards her until she pulled out the red lipstick.

Eyeing the stick, he backed up. "I hate you," he muttered, grabbing at her wrist. She immediately switched hands and put the red onto his cheek, drawing a random line. He then grabbed that wrist then pulled her body to his. "I hate you," he spoke once more and placed a bright red kiss to Elizabeth's lips.

Elizabeth giggled against his lips and pulled away. "Honestly, Will, you don't look _that_ bad." She covered her mouth slightly then shoving him towards the sink. "Wash your face, I don't think you want Jack to walk in and see you all decorated in bright red lipstick."

* * *

**an**: I couldn't forget Jack! He'll be Lizzie's cousin for now. pats Jack's head 


	7. Summer Rain

**an**: writing this one made me smile. I love the rain... sigh. It was raining yesterday, actually. Ohhh... I could use a dance in the rain. I had a rough day. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

After a long drought, a delightful rain can bring a bright smile to anyone's lips. As Elizabeth Swann slid from her dorm bed, her eyes turned to the window painted with rain drops. A loud gasp echoed out as she turned to her sleeping boyfriend.

"William Turner! Oh my god! Will, wake up!" She jumped on his bed and grinned, pulling him up to a sitting position.

Will yawned before responding, "Eh? Wha… what's wrong, Lizzie?" He received no respond, just a drag towards the small window that separated their beds. "It's raining, Will!" Elizabeth placed both hands on the window, eyes bright with happiness.

When a chuckle hit her ears, she turned with a questioning eyebrow. "What's so funny?" Her lips naturally pouted with eyes bright in happiness. "Oh, nothing. It's just amusing seeing you so happy just because of rain." Will grinned innocently before wrapping his arms around Elizabeth's small body.

Elizabeth pulled open the window, cold rain splattering in and a cold wind following. "You know I love the rain," she whispered inaudibly and dragged Will down to sit on the ledge. She took her position against his lap, head resting on his shoulder.

The rain splattered against Will's leg until an idea popped in his head. Standing up, he grabbed Elizabeth's hand and jogged towards the dorm door. "Will! Where are you going?" Her voice called after but the male didn't respond. Once down to the bottom floor, he flung open the door and the outside weather revealed to the duo.

"May I have this dance, love?" Will questioned with a grin, dragging his girlfriend out into the beating rain. The female nodded in return and wrapped her arms around his waist. "This shall be our rain dance." Elizabeth giggled at her own words, eyes shutting in ecstasy.

Summer rain, to Elizabeth Swann, was something she could never tire of; much like her love towards William Turner. 


	8. The Blender

**an**: This has happened to me. heh. I loveee making messes with Blenders!

* * *

"Will!" Elizabeth Turner's voice squeaked as she looked at the blender nervously. "Honey, I need your help!" She called out again, eyes never straying from the appliance.

William Turner appeared at his wife's side, placing his arm around her thin waist. "Yeah, love?" His eyes followed onto the blender. He couldn't help but chuckle and shake his head.

Elizabeth frowned and turned slightly in Will's grip. "Can you make me a strawberry smoothie?" Her lips pouted as she spoke. "I... I don't like using blenders." She blushed at her own words but she remained in her pouting state.

The male bit his lip to stop his laugh. "Sure thing but you _will _be helping." He pulled his arm away and gathered the few needed ingredients. Elizabeth still watched the blender cautiously, unsure of what to do. She opened her mouth to speak but shut it again. "Okay, Will." She whispered softly, eyes lowering to the ground.

Once all the ingredients were gathered, an evil smirk pulled onto Will's lips. "Here, sit here." He picked up his wife easily, setting her on the counter by the blender. Her fear-filled eyes caught Will's, but his smile eased her emotion. Dumping all the ingredients, he put on the lid and plugged it in.

His eyes moved to Elizabeth once more as he hit the high button. The ingredients began to swirl madly until the lid blasted off. Mixtures of strawberries, milk, and other materials spilling out everywhere and Will chuckled as it flew all about.

"William Turner!" Elizabeth squealed under the cold strawberry smoothie mixture. "You did that on purpose!" She pouted after she spoke. Will pulled an innocent smile and placed his hands onto her skirt-covered thighs. "I did." He agreed, placing a soft kiss onto his wife's strawberry-covered lips. "Mmm… yum." 


	9. The Light House

**an**: Ew. I really don't like this one. It was difficult coming up with something dealing with a lighthouse. So, I just decided to make it the place where Will asked Liz out. Enjoy.

* * *

Lighthouses could mean many different things to many different people. To some, it's the way that leads you correctly, to others; it's the light that helps you find what you need the most. In truth, they are both extremely similar. To Elizabeth Swann, the lighthouse in Greater London helped lead her to her true love. 

Her eyes shut happily during the smooth car ride there. Her loving boyfriend, William Turner, held on of her hands in his and had his other driving carefully. This was their second year anniversary and Will decided to surprise her for the night. Elizabeth rested her head onto Will's strong shoulder while she watched the roads speed by them. "Will, you're never going to tell me where we are going, are you?" She frowned after she spoke.

The male simply chuckled and shrugged. "I told you, it's a surprise! Just enjoy the ride, love." Being two college students living in London, they had much freedom during the winter months. As they approached their destination, Will slowed the car to the road side and turned to face Elizabeth. "Come on, we'll walk the rest of the way."

Both got out of the car and Elizabeth bit her lip nervously. She had a feeling she knew where she was going, but the fact of getting there made her nervous. Will promptly wrapped his arm around her waist and the short walk to the lighthouse was led that way. Elizabeth's eyes widened as they neared the first place Will had professed his love towards her and they became a couple.

William turned proudly to his girlfriend as he led her to the front of the lighthouse. No, it wasn't romantic but the place held memories for them both. Will stared deeply into Elizabeth's eyes before stealing a kiss. Breaking away not long afterwards, a smile crossed both their lips. "Shall you be staying with me for another year?" His voice was teasing but calm at the same time. Receiving a nod, Will wrapped his arms around his love and took another kiss.

Lighthouses had led two lovers together and would never separate them. For any quarrels, it would help them heal when the memory comes in play.


	10. Valentines Day

**an**: Slightly longer than planned. I just thorught this one was a cute idea. Also, I must send a shout out to the lovely frenchhornfreak. Really there is no reason why, but she deserves props for commenting pretty much each one of my drabbles! Thank you, love! Anywayyy.. enjoy!

* * *

Stealing kisses during a school day could cause a punishment to any couple. Most couples didn't risk it and just waited until after school hours to do so. William Turner and Elizabeth Swann wasn't like that. Being two seniors and close to their teachers, they didn't care if they were caught kissing during the day.

As February 14th neared, the couple was faced with dance plans and school work. Elizabeth was head of the dance committee and Will had to finish a major grade paper. Neither saw each other that much save classes they shared. During those times, they weren't able to do much together except work or study.

On the day of Valentines, Elizabeth let out an annoyed sigh and dropped her forehead onto her arm. The last minute plans for the Valentines dance was growing hectic- unreliable varsity cheerleaders! So caught up in thoughts, she didn't notice her boyfriend come over and sit next to her. Lunch time was one of the few times they were able to see each other outside of class. "Hey, love." He spoke happily, wrapping his arms around her lithe body.

Elizabeth grinned into her arm before lifting her head. "Hey." She spoke softly, eyes lazily connected with Will's. She turned her head after a short time, shutting her eyes and let out a yawn. The next time she looked up, a little stuffed bear fell onto her arms. Will was no longer next to her so she looked around, trying to figure out where the bear came from. After a moment of glancing around, a strong arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her away from the cafeteria.

There was no need for her to be worried; she knew exactly who it was. Once they were out of the cafeteria, Will Turner's lips fell upon hers, not caring that they were in school. "Happy Valentines," he whispered into Elizabeth's lips, his eyes bright and happy.

Elizabeth giggled as she wrapped her arms around Will's neck, burying her face into his chest. "It definitely is. But, I got to go! Finishing for the dance tonight…" She reluctantly pulled back but didn't turn just yet. "Still picking me up at 6?" Receiving a nod, she placed a soft kiss to his lips then skipped off. 


	11. The Theatre

William Turner always knew his fiancée was strongly musically inclined but never once heard what sort of music she leaned towards. He always wondered if she played an instrument or sung. After a few years of dating, he found out that she couldn't sing to save her life and realized she must be an artist on some instrument. Nearly a year ago, Will gave up on figuring out what Elizabeth Swann did to make her so musically intelligent.

Sliding into the small local theatre near their shared apartment, Will lifted a questioning eye brow to the sound of a piano echoing through the white walls. He knew his Elizabeth had run off to hide from him and she knew exactly where to go in order for him not to find her. Will followed after the Beethoven music that echoed through the halls, figuring that the person playing might know where his fiancée escaped to.

The music leaving the grand piano in the middle of the center hallway was being played by Elizabeth Swann. Her eyes shut in ecstasy as Beethoven's _Moonlight Sonata_ passed the air. She let her hands move gracefully yet quickly over the ivory keys as she played her long worked on piece. Elizabeth did not notice that her fiancé was approaching her as she continued on to finishing the first movement of the beautiful Beethoven piece.

"Lizzie," Will's voice broke past the soft music, causing Elizabeth to jump when his hands landed onto her shoulders. Her hands pulled away as she let out a gasp and rose from the piano. Will frowned unhappily at the ending of music and took Elizabeth's hands into his own. "Not once did you tell me that you were so talented at the piano!" His eyes were bright and she blushed beneath his look.

"It's just a hobby," she mumbled and looked off, biting her lip. Will shook his head and kissed the top of her hands. "No, love, that's more than a hobby. That's talent." He wrapped his arms around her thin figure and hugged her to him, "To think you hide in a theatre from me…"

* * *

**an**: Gah! I cannot keep it under the word amount. Argh. I'm a little behind... attempting to catch up, now.


	12. The Cell Phone

"_Riiiiiiiiing, riiiiiiiiiiiiiiing_,"

A sigh let out into the cold night air as Elizabeth Swann stood impatiently with her phone to her ear. Stupid, unreliable fiancé. She shut her eyes while the ringing echoed into her ear, waiting for her fiancé, William Turner, to answer that phone of his.

"_Riiiiiiiiiiing…" _

Hoping for an answer, Elizabeth opened her mouth to speak but shut it once his deep voice pulled through.

"'Ello, you've reached William Turner. Sorry I didn't pick up, probably busy with work, school work, or with the fiancé,"

There was a short pause that made Elizabeth smile. Each time she left Will a message, she couldn't resist the smile knowing that the last part was pointed towards her directly.

"If you need me bad enough, call back or attempt to call the house phone. If not, leave a message after the beep."

His voice ended and a pout took over Elizabeth's lips. His voice always made her smile; it soothed her to sleep many nights. After the beep, she took in a deep breath.

"William Jonathon Turner! I hope you know, I'm going to kick your arse. You didn't answer your phone and it's me, your fiancée, calling! Well, I hope you know that I came by the library to see you, yet you aren't here! Now you should get your arse here, you stupid, unreliable fiancé of mine!" She paused with a giggle. "I love you, call me back!"

Directly when she hung up, a familiar pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist. She gasped and shook her head. "William Turner! I'm going to kick your arse." Elizabeth barely pulled away, turning to him and pouted. "I hate you." Will simply smiled and shrugged, slipping his hands into his pocket. "The message you left me says differently."

* * *

**an**: for those who know where I got the 'stupid, unreliable fiancé' from, major props! Cept where I got it from has a different ending word. Stupid, unreliable -blank-. 


	13. The Manicure

"Hot pink?"  
"No!"  
"Pale pink?"  
"No!"  
"Red?"  
"No!"  
"What color do you want, then?"  
"None! Elizabeth, you won't trick me this time!"

William Turner and his girlfriend Elizabeth Swann were in a pointless argument once again. The poor nineteen year old male always fell into the pout Elizabeth sent him whenever she wanted something from him.

"Please, Will? I love you and I know you love me too!"

Blackmail was one way Elizabeth would fight to get her way. Gripping Will's hand tighter in her own, she brought him into a kiss in attempt to get him to say yes. Will pulled away immediately when he took notice of her actions. "No, Liz, you won't get me!" He backed away and found himself trapped into a corner.

Elizabeth was training to be a beautician and she loved to practice on her willing-to-please boyfriend. She allowed her pout to turn into a smirk as she neared him. "William Jonathon Turner, if you don't do this, I'll break up with you!" She stood straight, eyes staring into his, and hands at her hips. Will opened his mouth to argue but shut it tightly.

Letting out a defeated sigh, he moved back to the table set up and dropped both hands onto it. "Fine, just no over bright colors…" He mumbled as Elizabeth skipped back happily, promptly placing a kiss to Will's cheek then moved to her position before him. "Maybe after this I can give you a pedicure!" She giggled as shock over came William's face and he shook his head like a mad man.

"Elizabeth Swann! If you do that, _I_ will leave _you_!!" He knew he never could do it, but he refused to fall into her giving him a pedicure. Bad enough he was already getting a manicure.

* * *

**an**: I had to. This moment was oh, so perfect. heh.


	14. The Zoo

**an**: I know this one is long and way over the drabble limit... so I label this one a one-shot. I've been planning to go to the zoo since Tuesday so I decided to just wait until I went to do this one. So, yeah. The Houston Zoo makes me smile. I got a green monkey that I named Jack! lmao!

* * *

Whenever your father is the Governor of Texas, you can get away with pretty much anything. That was how Elizabeth Swann led her life all the time once her father was elected governor of Texas. Many boys flocked to get her attention, but her heart belonged to the same male since she was twelve years old and he saved her from a speeder on a motorcycle. Ever since that day, William Turner and Elizabeth Swann were inseparable. This was two years before her father was elected governor of Texas and he was reelected whenever Elizabeth had turned eighteen. Now being twenty, Elizabeth still lived the high life as governor's daughter. 

At the age of sixteen, William Turner and Elizabeth Swann began to date. Male's still flocked for Elizabeth's attention and was scared off whenever she was seen hand-in-hand with her Will. They had dated for three years then, with the governor's consent, William proposed to his teenage love. Ever since that moment on, the two were even more inseparable and we're obviously madly in love.

"Elizabeth," Will whispered, nudging his sleeping fiancée in the seat next to him as they quickly left the freeway. "Wake up, love. We're almost here!" He let a grin take over his face before he turned back to watch the streets carefully. It wasn't often that Weatherby, Elizabeth's father, allowed the duo to slip away into Houston and just spend time together. Elizabeth lifted her head just as a sign appeared directly ahead of the two. "The Houston Zoo! Oh my god, Will! You're insane!" Her words were lazy, but she couldn't resist smiling brightly.

Will couldn't hold his smile as he parked the car and the duo headed to walk into the zoo. Will paid and Elizabeth had skipped ahead, grabbing two maps for them both. "Will, I know you hate animals so much, why did you do this?" Elizabeth questioned once Will had appeared behind her and wrapped one arm around her waist. Shrugging, Will kissed her cheek softly. "Maybe it's because I want my baby to be happy despite that I hate animals. I know you do, love." He replied before dragging her along the path way, taking her directly towards the sea lion area.

Elizabeth couldn't resist her giggles as she leaned onto the wooden poles, watching the sea lions swim carefree. "You know, Will, I'd love to be like that… Just swim all day, not care about what's going around me, and just be able to relax." She bit her lip with a smile when Will's arm wrapped around her waist. Will rolled his eyes before pulling her away from the sea lion exhibit.

"No, I wouldn't want you to be a sea lion. Nor would I want you to be in a zoo," his voice was soft. "To have everyone gawk at you and take pictures of you twenty-four/seven… I wouldn't want that. You're mine, not anyone else's." Will beamed as they headed towards the amphibian and reptile house. One thing Will knew, his fiancée hated reptile creatures more than anything else. She would be squeamish when they enter and would cling onto him until they left.

Just as they entered, Elizabeth let out a squeak as the first thing she was an albino alligator. "Will! Do we have to look through here?!" She clung onto his arm, hiding her face in his shoulder. All Will did was laugh and speak softly, "Love, they are all in cages. It's fine. Plus, would I let any animal attack you?" Elizabeth still frowned as she clung onto him for the circle around. As they approached the green anaconda, Elizabeth hid her face into Will's shoulder. "Okay, Will, please let's leave? I hate snakes!" She shut her eyes tightly until Will lead her away with a chuckle. "All right, all right. How about we go to the elephants and giraffes?"

She sent him a frown and grasped his hand. "How about we go see the monkeys? I love monkeys!" Elizabeth let a bright smile cross her lips as she dragged Will into the direction of the monkey land. The male couldn't resist his soft laughter, wrapping his arm around Elizabeth's waist once more and lead her into the monkey area. The whole area was a big circle, each new area leading you into a new 'country' or 'continent'. It was amusing to Mr. Turner to watch his Elizabeth jog towards each cage, amazed with each monkey hidden behind the bars.

Once they left there, Elizabeth still acted just as any little kid would. She would drag Will to each new exhibit, point in amusement, and read the sign out loud. Will would follow along in great amusement, holding onto Elizabeth as she acted in her childish way. Throughout the dragging, she would explain that she was never fully capable of doing fun things like this as a child. Her father feared that she would get kidnapped and injured. Will's reply to this was tightening his grip around her and kissing her lightly, proving that he wouldn't let that happen to her.

"Come on, love. Let's get going. Perhaps stop by the gift shop, get you something special?" Will dragged his love from the otter exhibit, hoping to get her attention away with buying her something. Just as he thought, her eyes brightened and she wrapped him into a hug. "Oh, Will, thank you so much." She whispered into his neck, receiving a squeeze and a lifted eye brow in return. "You treat me so well. Ever since you saved my life, there's no one I wanted to spend my life with." She let out a sigh, oblivious to the screaming children around them. "You bring me here when you hate animals of the sort and you allow me to act like the little kid I am… why, Will?" She lifted her head from his neck, gazing into his dark brown eyes.

Will simply smiled and took her hand into his, planning on talking and walking at the same time. "Liz, you mean the world to me. People believe that I'm only using you for attention or money, and neither are true. I am not using you at all; I'm not that cruel of a person." He shook his head as he spoke, eyes focusing on his black converse. "I came here and let you be who you truly are because I care about you and want you to be happy. If you ever want to just be childish and have fun, I'll take you to where your heart desires to go. I care about your happiness, love." Will finished in a whisper and Elizabeth's lips touched his cheek.

"Thank you, Will. You are the best friend a girl could ask for, the most loving man I know, and no one else is allowed to own your heart but me." Elizabeth giggled while they were nearing the gift shop. "I don't know what I would do without you. I think I would be just the governor's daughter who is made to look pretty and just smile." She scowled at her own words and received a laugh from Will. "Come on, Liz. I'm pretty sure I'm going to be standing around for some time just waiting for you to chose, eh?" Will questioned with a bright smile, earning a hit against his arm.


	15. Eiffel Tower

**an**: Damn. I need a Mr. Perfect like Will...!

* * *

"Oh my god… Elizabeth, look at this view!"

Will was nearly breathless from the sight laid out before him. Elizabeth and William Turner were married naught a week yet and they were still on their honey moon in Paris. Elizabeth appeared at her newlywed husband's side, taking his hand into her own, and rested her head against the shoulder. "It's so beautiful," she breathed, hardly able to believe the sight before her.

Their honeymoon was falling to a slow closing and both were reluctant to return home to London. They had grown adapted to the beautiful life of London, making neither want to leave. Standing nearly 1,000 feet above solid ground, both were breathless from everything around them.

The whole scenery of Paris, France was amazing beautiful for the couple used to the London life. "Oh, Will, this view is so gorgeous… must we leave in a few days?" Elizabeth questioned from her husband's shoulder, receiving a soft chuckle. "Sadly, yes, love." Will shut his eyes as he wrapped one arm around her lithe waist and pulled her body against his own. "But each anniversary we have, how about we come back to Paris? I don't think I'd want to go any where else…" His voice was soft even though no one else was around them.

Most people didn't go to the Eiffel Tower at midnight, yet the couple didn't care. They were enjoying the detail of now being Elizabeth Turner and William Turner far too much to care what was happening around them.

After a moment of reflecting against the beautiful, bright scenery before them, Elizabeth leaned up and placed a soft kiss to Will's lips. "I'm starting to believe that the Eiffel Tower is our place…" After she finished whispering, she dropped her head to his shoulder once more. This was what she wanted for the rest of her life… 


	16. Fragrance

**an**: I'm seriously not liking any of these recently. blach. I keep messing it up or somethin.

* * *

Ask any male and they would say that the best scent in the world was the smell of body odor after a fantastic game of football.

William Turner, Jack Sparrow, James Norrington, and six other men all stopped whenever David Jones let out a loud whistle, "All right, boys! Been a three hour game! I think Will's lil Lizzie is sick o' waitin' on us!" He called out with a proud smile and earned a few groans from the teams. "Oi! Don't argue wit' me, get goin'!" David sent a wink to Elizabeth Swann on the side lines, waiting for her boyfriend to finish with his game.

Will shrugged as Jack, James, and the others slapped his back, giving him a hard time. "Mate, yeh lass has yeh whipped! Cuz of yeh, our game was cut short!" Jack smirked and pushed Will towards Elizabeth. When Will stood before her, she pushed her arms forward to give him a towel. "Good game, Will." She giggled while watching her love wipe his face free of sweat and throw the towel over his shoulder.

He rounded Elizabeth's thin shoulders with his arm and placed a soft kiss onto her cheek. "Thanks, love, but I think the boys are getting tired of me always cutting short." Elizabeth pouted at Will's words but suddenly gagged. "Oh my god, Will! Get off of me!" She quickly took his arm off of her shoulders. Will lifted an eyebrow in confusion. Elizabeth spoke up once more, "You're not touching me until you get a shower. You reek!" Her hand covered her mouth, the natural body odor making her gag.

Will scowled at his girlfriend and let out a shrug. "Oh, I'm sorry that women don't know how to enjoy a natural scent…" He stretched his arms up and intentionally wrapped his arm around her shoulders once more. He received a slight growl then a pinch to the side. "You're so gross, Will…" 


	17. Hair

**an**: heh. i've ttly done this.

* * *

There was never a dull moment whenever Elizabeth Swann and William Turner stayed around one or the others apartments instead of going out on a date. Today, Will was over at Elizabeth's and his Elizabeth had created an evil plot for Will.

"William Turner! I have an idea!" She giggled as she skipped out of her restroom, biting at her lip to resist the giant smile she wanted to pull.

Will cocked his head to the side and nervously asked, "Yeah, love?"

Elizabeth sat down on Will's lap as he sat on her bed, running one hand through his curly brown hair. "I want to straighten your hair."

If it wasn't for the fact Elizabeth was sitting on him, he would completely rush out of the apartment. "No." He simply stated.

With a pout, Elizabeth forced a kiss onto Will's lips. "Please?" She whispered against his lips, bribery hopefully making him fall into her request. "I won't tell a soul!" She lifted one hand, pinky out. "Pinky promise."

Will frowned before finally taking her pinky with his. "Fine… If you ever tell, you'll be faced with cruel revenge…"

Little did he know was she would be taking pictures after she was done. Sure she wouldn't _tell_ but never did she say she wouldn't _show_. 


	18. Lips

**an**: Long day at school and writing drabbles make me relax.

* * *

William Turner always found something amazing about his fiancée's beautiful face. Whenever they cuddled and she fell asleep on his shoulder, he would just watch her facial expressions changing. The main thing that he found amazing about her striking face was her lips. They had a natural pout whenever she wasn't smiling; her smile was bright enough to light up a full room; and whenever she bit her lip, it made her look so innocent.

Lightly, Will traced Elizabeth's lips with his finger as she slept in his arms. They were so soft and gentle and whenever they touched his, electricity flew through his body. His arms wrapped tighter around her lithe form, bringing her closer to him in the process. Elizabeth's head rolled onto Will's neck.

Unexpected to Will, a pair of lips latched onto his neck and began to lightly nibble on the skin of his neck. The male looked down to see his fiancée, eyes still shut, biting at his neck. He could barely suppress his eye roll as she went on with her action, her arms tightening around his torso. After a few minutes, she pulled her face away from his neck and dropped her hand to a bright purple mark against his neck. She moved her face around to come face-to-face with her love.

A bright smile plastered to Elizabeth's lips as she grasped Will's shirt in her hand and forced her lips to his. Not only did William Turner love Elizabeth Swann's lips, but Elizabeth loved her William's lips too. 


	19. The Beach

**an**: a bit of an older version of Willabeth and could be taken as modern time or the normal time it takes place in.

* * *

Giggles echoed along the beach line as a little boy zipped down the shore with two older people following quickly after. "Little Billy, be careful!" A female's voice called out to the little dirty blonde who ran against the shore line. The two people behind him came to a stop and smiled as their child raced against the current.

William and Elizabeth Turner grinned at each other as their little five year old son, proudly named after his father and grandfather, giggled when waves crashed at his feet. William the Second wrapped an arm around his wife's waist, eyes bright while his son played along the beach.

This same beach held memories for both William and Elizabeth. They played her as children, this was where he proposed to her, and this was where their wedding was held. Not only were those the memories, but those were the major ones to them. Both came to a sit on the warm sand, holding onto each other and watching their son splash in the close shore.

Elizabeth let out a soft sigh, dropping her head onto her love's shoulder. "William, I hope this will forever be our beach…" Though they rarely came out here, they both adored this small beach. Will turned his eyes down to his wife and grinned, nodding softly. "Of course, love," his voice was a mere whisper. "Nothing shall ever change it." He lifted Elizabeth's hand into his, running his rough thumb over it.

This very beach was more than just a beach to them. It held so many memories that neither would forget, the place they both realized they would forever be with each other, and the very place they go to just to relax. It was more than just another beach, it was the Turner's beach. 


	20. The Heat

A loud clap of thunder followed by a bright flash of lightening ended by a continuous beeping to show the electricity was out. William Turner and Elizabeth Swann both let out an aggravated sigh as the couple sat together on William's couch.

"Oh, I hate when storms get this bad!" Elizabeth spoke up from her position next to her fiancé. Will chuckled softly as his arms tightened around her lithe figure. "Oh, love, it's not that bad! How often do we spend time together," he paused with a smirk "alone and in the dark?" He earned a slap to the chest which was soon replaced with a kiss.

"Actually, that occurs pretty often, dork." Elizabeth rolled her eyes and stood up. "I hate when the storms get this bad because the air condition always shuts off!" She folded her arms across her chest, peering out from the third floor window. "And, as always, I take off my over shirt and when you see me in my tank top," Elizabeth made a turn towards her 'innocent' looking love "your hormones go out of whack."

Being caught with her complaint, she didn't notice Will sneak around her and grasp around her waist. "Love, you always act as if it's a bad thing! The heat without the air condition brings us into the happiness of a natural heat that we both create." His voice was a whisper into Elizabeth's ears, his breath sending shivers down her spine.

"You're insufferable, William Turner. I seriously wonder how come I stay with you. I think you have sex on your brain twenty-four/seven." Elizabeth growled as Will nipped at her neck, not even caring if her statement was true or not.

"The heat turns me on, love. I'm sorry," he whispered a fake apology, continuing on with his light bites. 


	21. The Rug

"Oh, oh, oh… oh lord… I'm going to be sick!"

Right after that sentence was barely uttered, the horrible sound of retching soon followed. With hands on the tile, head hanging down, and eyes focusing on the now tainted rug, William Turner groaned in agony.

"Lizzieeeeeeeee…"

His voice broke through the apartment roughly, not even caring about the harsh headache he earned.

Elizabeth Swann scrolled through her apartment and stopped when she heard another round of retching. "Well, William Turner, that's what you get!" She called out from the kitchen, not once daring to enter the living room.

Will fell from his position on his knees and laid on his back, eyes trying to focus on the ceiling. "Remind me to kill Jack, eh? And, I have some bad news…" He sat up slowly but dizziness over came him, knocking him back down. Elizabeth cautiously eyed around the corner, stepping back when she caught sight of the vomit.

"Oh, no! Not on my rug!" She yelped from her spot near the kitchen, a pout over taking her lips. Her yelp made Will sit up once more, this time more successful. A sad look, (similar to that of a puppy- Elizabeth mused), took Will's face as he stood carefully and moved towards her. "I'm sorry, love. I tried to make it to the bathroom… but I obviously failed," He let out a defeated sigh. "I'll buy you a new one, a better one." He half grinned and earned a grin from Elizabeth.

"Fine," Elizabeth shook her head, rolling her eyes. Will smirked and placed a soft kiss to her lips before being pushed away. "You puke all over my rug and then kiss me! Boy, you've gone insane." She lifted a threatening finger then took his hand and pulled him to the apartment door. "Do not return until you buy me a new rug," she paused to fold her arms across her chest. "Savvy?" She quoted after Jack, amused with how much a pirate her cousin spoke like.


	22. Marriage

William Turner and Elizabeth Swann were two students at Kingston College, both seniors, and sharing the same speech class. Many knew them as the couple who would get married no matter what. Of course, the additional fact that William had proposed to her at the beginning of the school year could be something.

"All right, students, impromptu speeches! When you come up, just take a subject from the list and say your speech."

The list went by rather quickly and then it was Elizabeth Swann's turn. Taking a subject from the cut list, she grinned at the word. _Marriage_.

"Marriage is something special to different people. The act of marriage is the legal union between a man and woman to be husband and wife with love. Marriage to me is something very special. Being a 23 year old in college, I have the thoughts swarming my mind of it all the time. I'm sure you all know that I am engaged to someone whom I plan on living the rest of my life with, no doubt. Whenever you get married to the one you truly love, that person is the one who you wish to spend the rest of your life with, the person you trust with everything, and the one you harbor all your love towards. This is what marriage means to me."

Elizabeth was smiling brightly as students applauded her and she dropped her paper into the basket. Nearly skipping back to her seat next to William Turner, the male's eyes were bright and a smile held onto his lips. "Love, that was fantastic. I think _our_ marriage will be the best one yet." He took her hand into his own and gave it a light squeeze.

The love the two held for each other was no doubt the strongest one seen in the walls of this speech class for the longest time.


	23. The Kitten

Whenever you get into a fight with the one you love, the trick of the trade was to buy them something and make them happy. William Turner had learned that trick many years ago after he and his girlfriend- now wife- got into a large fight.

"_William Turner! What do you mean you ran over my cat?!" Elizabeth Swann's voice made the whole cafeteria go silent. William Turner flinched, biting his lip nervously._

"_I didn't mean to, Liz! I was backing out and she ran straight through your drive way!" He lifted his hands, cowering slightly below his girlfriend's book._

"_I should kick your arse, William! Hell, I should dump your arse!" She was nearly in tears as she fussed at him. Stormy was Elizabeth's cat ever since she was six and she was now 17._

_Will dropped his head, waiting for a hit or worse to occur. "I'm sorry, Lizzie," he whispered softly, noticing the sobs shaking her shoulders. Carefully, he moved and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "I really didn't mean to… She was in my blind spot. Do you think I would run over Stormy on purpose? I loved her." He placed a soft kiss to Elizabeth's shoulder._

_She forgave William, luckily. The male knew he would forever owe her though._

"Elizabeth Turner! Come 'ere!" Will called out once he entered their house, hands hiding behind his back. Elizabeth jogged out from the exercise room, running a hand through her loose honey hair. "Yes, Will?" She cocked her head to the side, taking notice to his hiding hands.

Will softly smiled, noticing where his wife's eyes were leading to. "I've owed you something for quite some time. Last night, I recalled what I owed you so I went out and…" He moved his arms out, revealing a black ball of fur. "I want you to meet Bootstrap," his voice was still a whisper, thumbs softly petting the kitten. Elizabeth let out a loud gasp and moved closer to her husband. "Oh! You should know you didn't owe me for Stormy!" She was nearly in tears, taking the Tuxedo cat into her hands.

"Lizzie, I did too. I've been thinking of it much recently and I decided you deserved a new kitten. No, it's not a tabby, but it's the thought, right?" He pulled off his famous innocent smirk and was awarded with a smile in return. "Yes, you're right. And his name is Bootstrap, you say?" She giggled at the name. "Mind I ask why?" Will nodded. "Notice his little feet, there's a white line around each ankle. It reminded of a boot strap." He placed a hand onto the small of Elizabeth's back and gently petted the kitty's head.


	24. Confectionary

Put Elizabeth Swann into a candy store, you'd think she was a ten year old who was given five dollars to buy anything she wants. Add the chuckling fiancé at her side then you'll definitely see the childish side to said female. Her hazel eyes turned in amusement as each different section caught her eyes. After a few moments of just looking, she turned to her easily amused fiancé. "William Turner, why did you bring me here?"

Will simply smirked, not even making a reply. His arms opened wide as in revealing the whole store to her. Elizabeth turned on her heels with a shrug and skipped off through the store.

All William could do was grin at how childish his love was acting. She had been so stressed out with recent times that he had to let her bring out her child side at least once more before their wedding in naught a month. His arms folded across his broad chest, finally following after the skipping love of his life.

Confectionary always brought the innocence out in every person, making them relive their childhood for at least a few minutes. That was exactly what William Turner had to give to his Elizabeth Swann before they married.


End file.
